so you want to play truth or dare? - percy jackson
by demigod2
Summary: percy and the gang play truth or dare however this is not one of those boring ones that just say truth or dare blah blah blah. some are sexy some are extreme some are just fun. send reviews on what you think should happen!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- Percy

I was walking back from the sword fighting arena when I was tackled by a mob of blonde hair. " hey seaweed brain! wanna play truth or dare at the Athena cabin?" Annabeth asked. " wise girl, every time I play I always have a slap mark on my face in the end." "but that's the fun of it! I promise no one with hurt you this time. pweeeeeese?" she gave me her best puppy dog face and batted her eyes. I sighed and told her I'll meet her there and she ran away smiling. after I went to my cabin to put away my armor, I walked toward Annabeths cabin. I saw the door close after Travis and Connor walked in. _oh this is going to be fun, _I thought. I pushed open the door and saw the whole gang: Travis, Conner, Nico, who bought Silena and Charlie, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia and clairise. I joined the circle next to annabeth and Beckendorf and we started to play. this was going to be good...

yaaay! thanks for reading! I have no Idea what i'm going to do first so pleeeeeeae send in some ideas! and don't forget to read this:

school is now in session for me so this story will be in progress for a while. please be patient until the next time I can get my hands on this laptop again and I will try hard to update!

thank you, flygirl2


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: annabeth

Percy came in and sat next to me as I volunteered to go first. " nico, truth or dare?" "take a wild guess" he replied. " I dare you to play 7 minuets in heaven with Thalia" ( thalia was not in the hunt in this story cuz I just didn't like that part.) I knew they liked each other but they wouldn't admit it so I know this was really Aphrodite like for me to do but I wanted to move things along. the two made their way to the closet as connor took nicos place. " Leo, truth o-" "dare." Leo always chose dare so there was no need for anyone to ask. " I dare you to ask one of the Aphrodite girls out." "yes!" percy said. "I wont be the one being slapped for once in this game!"" oh you'll get your turn" silina said making percy slump back into the circle. we followed Leo to the cabin and watched his worst nightmare begin. after Leo disappeared into the cabin we heard a series of shrieks followed by a huge poof! Leo walked out full of pink smoke reeking of flower perfume. after one step his eyes closed and he fell right down the mini porch connecting outside of the cabin. who knew he was so heavy after we all carried him back to my cabin. connor released Nico and Thalia and Nico looked for his next victim...

thank you all for reading I am still looking for some ideas! please help if you want more! again thank you for reading and keep clicking that review button!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nico

I walked out of the closet with Thalia and looked for the next target. "Anabeth! truth or dare?" she thought about it. we watched as her eye brow arched and she finally said "truth." there was a series of aaws and ughs and I hadn't expected her to say truth needless to say I had to think of something. I put my best evil grin on and said " what would you think of percy if he took his shirt off right now?" she went pale and everyone but percy and Anabeth snickered. "dare" "fine its either that truth or you have to do what you would think of percy with his shirt off. your choice" at that they both went pale. " fine ok ok! I would just think he look really hot." she said while blushing. there was another snicker that spread across the room and Anabeth called the next person " Piper truth or dare?" " d-dare" she said " gooood..."

dun dun duuuuun! cliffy! thank you so much for reading and now for the thank yous of the day!

thank you to:

Aztecmoustache for following and offering to be my beta reader

herluvsreading for following

imjusttoocool for following

katebear for following and favorite

person2309 for following and favorite...ing

and totalpercabethfan for favoriteing

thank you all of you guys and click that review, follow or favorite button and your name could be up there!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 percy

when it comes to Anabeth and her evil-looking stares you should know to be scared. piper tried to look calm however, she wasn't doing very good. " I dare you to kiss either Leo or Jason" piper eyed the two boys who were blushing. "well any day now" clareese huffed. everyone knew she liked Leo but she liked Jason first so we all leaned in waiting for her choise. she started to lean toward Leo when Anabeth stopped her. "wait! on the lips for 10 seconds" piper groaned and smashed her lips onto his. I knew it. " alright times up lovebirds" I said. they broke apart, blushed and didn't talk to one another for the rest of the game. "percy, truth or dare?"

yaaaay! new chap! thanks for reading and thanks to

echobird of shiningclan for fav and following!

and do what these lovely people did

Aztecmoustache

herluvsreading

imjusttocool

katebearperson2309

and totalpercabethfan

by following, favoriting and/or reviewing!

3 yall! ~flygirl2


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 piper

it took percy a wile before finaly deciding to go with dare. a fantastic dare poped in my head but I thought it over._ no, would that be too extreme, probably. _" percy I dare you to iris message Athena saying you and anabeth made out." his face turned pure white with anabeth doing the same. however he did what he was told. after facing Athena she poped directly infront of percy practicly blinding him. " OH JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KELP FRY!" Anabeth stepped in front of him right before athena could react and explained. " im still keeping an eye on you you no good son of-" "mother!" anabeth gasped "what! I was only going to say son of posiden!" then the most hilarious thing happened: Athena was completely drenched in the lake water. "AAAH! POSIDEN! I AM SORRY CHILDREN BUT I MUST TAKE CARE OF SOME PROBLEMS ON OLYMPUS" and in a flash, she was gone. percy was still shaking with fear. we got back to the cabin and percy said "truth or dare...(drumroll) selina?

yaay! two chappies in one day! thank you to

samoka

taylorswiftisawsome

and makeanotherone

for reviewing and giving me awesome ideas! keep your eye out for the next chapter possibly by tomorrow with an idea by samoka!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 selina

oh boy, I didn't think anyone would pick me. I usually chicken out and stop playing. not this time. "dare" I replied. percy looked me straight in the eye and said " I dare you to try to scare chiron" " well that's just offencive! just because im a ghost does NOT mean I would-" _think about your past games!_ " fine, ill do it." everyone followed me to the big house were I saw mr. D and chiron playing chess on the porch. chirons back was facing me so it was a good position to be in. mr. D saw me, his eyes widened but he just whent back to his game as if he didn't see me at all. " hello, selina" chiron said. behind me everyone fell out of their hiding places and cracked up. "wha- how" "you really think heros havn't played truth or dare tricks on me before?" he laughed. " well off you go" and we laughed the whole way back.

haha! how about that samoka! thank you for giving me that idea! and thank you everyone for the 20119 views! keep clicking those special follow favorite or review buttons!


	7. Chapter 7

**IM ALIVE! NO NEED TO FEAR! OH, YOU DIDNT CARE? OK. ANYWAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WILE BUT THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE 3000+ VEIWS. **

**chapter 7 anabeth**

after a wile it was finally decided to change things up. the girls vs. the boys. " ok, I have an idea" piper whispered. all us girls were in a huddle trying to figure out a dare for the guys. ours was that they would tie us up and make us bangle in the trees until our faces turned red so we wanted it to be good. " EEEEP! I GOT IT!" I screamed. everyone turned to me. "yes I squeal" I said looking offended. I wasn't that "big girl looking" was I? oh well wait what was I tal- "EARTH TO ANABETH!" Claireese yelled in my ear making my eardrums burst. I grinned and told them " ok so now that they are all together, they ALL have to go get a makeover by the Aphrodite cabin" everyone from my group cracked up while we got weird looks from the boys. " alright boys, follow me."

(line break!)

after rounding the corner of the cabin to see cabin 4, it took all of us girls (plus some slaps) so make the "men" man up.

"EEEP! REALLY!?" Ashley yelled. she was the most high pitched voiced 15 year old any of us had ever heard who just came in last month. she was amazingly girly with her makeup so she was perfect for the job. " alright guys! see you after your little play date! come back to the Athena cabin when your done!" we all turned and raced back to the cabin.

( alas! another line break)

after about an hour or so, we heard the cabin door slam and we all turned around

oh. my. gods.

all us girls laughed until our faces were red and Thalia actually passed out from lack of oxygen.

the boys went to go wash off every last bit of eyeliner and every bit of nail polish they had on. that was a good one!

**yaaay! thank you justsomebooknerd for the idea! seriostly though if you want more I and wiped out of ideas. help. me. bye!**

**oh! I almost forgot! it is not out yet but I am going to be writing another fic called my life as a demi-god and I will probably get it started this weekend or so. so thank you and keep your eye open for my next story! **

**p.s I WILL still be writing THIS fanfic I just need ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**yaaaaaaaaaaaay! another chapter! I got so tied up in my other story *COUGH*check it out *COUGH* and I just finished chapter two in my other story my life as a demigod HOWEVER! im here at last to do my next and probably last so you want to play truth or dare. HOWEVER AGAIN! there  . ! YES! DETAILS AT THE BELOWLESSNESS OF THIS CHAP BUT YOUR PROBABLY GETTING ANNNOYED SO HERE WE GO! **

chapter 8 Percy

after that unbelievable dare us guys refused to play anymore and so we didn't. the rest of the night we just talked until Chiron came in and told us that curfew was an hour ago. I kissed Annabeth goodnight and so did the other guys to their gals and we headed to our separate cabins. I changed to my pajamas and flopped down on my bed thinking _well that was fun...more or less but I guess all good things must come to an end._ and with that I dozed off.

yeah yeah yeah. " OMG such a stupid ending!" "oh my gosh this was so short" "oh my gosh" blah blah blah. thank you guys anyway for reading its been wonderful writing this but like percy said: all good things must come to an end. but there will be a sequal called so you want to play would you rather EXTREME were whatever their choice is they have to do that and its going to be awesome. idk when its going to be up though. schools a b**** ya know? well thank you all for reading, it has been a pleasure writing for each and every 5,346 of you guys and I hope you will read all my other stories like my life as a demigod. LIKE IT. FAVORITE IT. REVIEW IT. FOLLOW IT. AND BEOND!


End file.
